


Fate/Gay Kotatsu

by Hazalea



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazalea/pseuds/Hazalea
Summary: saber is saber and gay. rin is gay and rin.





	Fate/Gay Kotatsu

Another cold day spent underneath the kotatsu.

Sure, contemporary conveniences were something every Heroic Spirit learned about when summoned into an era, but experiencing it is in an entirely different league.

\---

Time passes, and her thoughts wander. It had been rather quiet lately, and while it instinctively made her restless, she didn't mind.

Perhaps that is why so often Saber found herself underneath the thick blanket, wasting her time away enjoying the comfort it brought her...as much comfort as someone like her could get, anyway.

Her eyes glance slowly around the small room. It was her own little slice of home here at the Emiya household, but it had gotten a little...messy, lately. Probably due in part to the relative calm that had settled over everything, but mostly it was her apathy.

She sighs, and rests her head on the flat table. How long had she been like this? Spending day in and day out sitting in her room, getting what comfort she could from the warm kotatsu. She never really felt comfortable leaving the household by herself, and everyone was typically too busy doing their own thing to invite her along.

She did have to thank Taiga for the kotatsu though...she enjoyed sitting in here underneath it before dragging them both off when Shirou announced dinner. Saber enjoyed the mealtimes with everyone, the liveliness a good change of pace in her day, but that's not nearly enough to remain content for long.

...why is she even still bound by this stupid contract...nothing waiting for me if I were to leave...nothing here either though...

Her mind becomes more and more incoherent as she succumbs to the warmth and comfort of the kotatsu, falling asleep with her head laying against it.

\---

Another typical dream, filled with the faces of loved ones lost to her, ones she couldn't save...all those she'd had to sacrifice. Nothing she hasn't thought about a thousand times...and it was a world away, now.

But...

\---

Slowly, the girl seated across fron her stirred.

Her golden hair had fallen against the table, partially hiding her everlasting cowlick.

Also, there was, ah...y'know, sometimes people leave their mouths open when they sleep, so they drool. 

She knew that, but...

"...jeez, honestly...you'll ruin your image like that."

"...mmm...?" The groggy girl lifted her head up a bit, bringing a hand up to rub at her eyes. "...Rin...what are...here..."

A second passes, and Saber jolts upright and quickly slides backwards, still seated, until her back is pressed against the wall. "R-Rin!! What are you doing in here?!"

She cocks in eyebrow in response, lips curling up in a bemused smile. Saber is incredibly cute when she gets flustered or caught off-guard like this...

Rin places an elbow on the table, resting her face against her hand as she pretends to look off to the side, but with her eyes glancing back to look at her. "Hmmm...? Is there something wrong with me being in here? I'm just relaxing underneath the kotatsu Fujimura-sensei brought for us..."

"I...that's...even so, you should have woken me up when you came in!"

"Oh, really? You looked so peaceful sleeping like that that I didn't want to disturb you..." Plus, she thought, she looked incredibly cute, and couldn't help but watch her as she sleeped.

"Rin...! I won't tolerate you fooling around with me!"

Rin's lips twitched as she surpressed the urge to smirk. Really now, Saber, you leave yourself open so easily... "That's a shame, you know, I was looking forward to being able to fool around with you a bit sometime..." She sticks her tongue out at Saber playfully, both eyes closed.

Saber takes a few seconds to process what Rin means, and then her face slowly turns bright red. She's at the table instantly again, pounding her fist against it and yelling at her tormentor, "R-R-Rin!! That is not what I meant and you know it!"

She giggles softly and gives Saber a smile. "You're usually not this uptight these days, Saber. Something wrong?"

Saber's shoulders slump a bit, and she looks down at her hands, mumbling something before re-approaching the kotatsu, eyes closed and a less obviously bothered face. "No, Rin, nothing is 'wrong'. Anyone would be bothered if you came in while they were sleeping and bullied them when they finally wake up! Honestly, would you pull this kind of thing with Shirou?"

Rin blinks blankly, before simply stating, "Yeah, I do it all the time. Why?"

Saber lets out a sigh, and seats herself underneath the blanket's warmth once more. "Now I understand the faces Shirou makes whenever he's just finished talking to you. So really, Rin, what brought you here?"

It was Rin's turn to sigh. "Why do I need a reason to be here? I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, but you were sleeping. That's all." She looked away awkwardly, crossing her arms, "Plus, I thought you'd seemed a little lonely lately, you know? Wanted to check up on you, make sure you were doing okay."

Saber didn't respond. Silence settled over the both of them as Rin fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure what else to say.

After an agonizing couple of minutes, Saber finally spoke up, head tilted down a bit, her bangs hiding her eyes. "...stay a while, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe they'll kiss next chapter that i write


End file.
